The present invention is concerned with an electric position indicating apparatus, and in particular to an electric position indicating apparatus which includes a base structure which accommodates a central reciprocating element and houses the control mechanism for determining the position of the reciprocating element.
An electric position indicating apparatus of this kind requires considerable space and has great dimensions in comparison to the devices with which they cooperate so that an undesirable overall bulky unit is obtained.